


Danganronpa OC stuff

by DiegoBrandosGirlfriend



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Ill probably do concepts and deaths, Its just oc bios, have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoBrandosGirlfriend/pseuds/DiegoBrandosGirlfriend
Summary: What's up gamers it's oc time





	1. Murakami Shizuka

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm trying to make these ocs and the story as accurate to dr as possible it'll be like the game, there will be a 'original' version and 'localization' version, since y'know, go hard or go home

Super Highschool Level: Ice Skater

Murakami Shizuka  
Age: 16  
Hometown: Nara, Nara japan  
Height: 5'6  
Likes: Naniwa ice rink, winter  
Dislikes: Summer, bears


	2. Mamoru Hisami

Super Highschool Level: Animal Caretaker  
Mamoru Hisami  
Age: 16  
Hometown: Osaka, japan  
Height: 6'2  
Likes: Getting hurt, animals  
Dislikes: Animal abuse, getting called a sadist


	3. Sakai Hayato

Super Highschool Level: Fashion Designer  
Sakai Hayato  
Age: 16  
Hometown: Nagiso, Nagano, japan  
Height: 5'10  
Likes: Fashion, quiet places  
Dislikes: Loud people, rain


	4. Kitagawa Nagisa

Super Highschool Level: Sprinter  
Kitagawa Nagisa  
Age: 16  
Hometown: Austria  
Height: 5'2  
Likes: Sleeping, running  
Dislikes: Arm workouts, thunder


	5. Chikage Nozomi

Super Highschool Level: Gamer  
Chikage Nozomi  
Age: 17  
Hometown: Hikone, Shiga, japan  
Height: 5'9  
Likes: Games, Dance games  
Dislikes: Jellyfish


	6. Akiyama Akio

Super Highschool Level: Historian  
Akiyama Akio  
Age: 16  
Hometown: Tokyo, japan  
Height: 5'5  
Likes: History Class, visual novels  
Dislikes: Historical Inaccuracy


	7. Noguchi Mizu

Super Highschool Level: Game Programmer  
Noguchi Mizu  
Age: 16  
Hometown: Kyoto, japan  
Height: 5'3  
Likes: Making games, ghosts  
Dislikes: Loud Sounds, the dark


	8. Nakahara Masato

Super Highschool Level: Butler  
Nakahara Masato  
Age: 17  
Hometown: Kyoto, japan  
Height: 5'9  
Likes: Cleaning, peace  
Dislikes: Murder, violence


	9. Hasegawa Marie

Super Highschool Level: Song Producer  
Hasegawa Marie  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'8  
Likes: Her fans, making songs  
Dislikes: Chocolate


	10. Amari Hanako

Super Highschool Level: Cryptozoologist  
Amari Hanako  
Age: 15  
Hometown: Hokkaido, japan  
Height: 5'4  
Likes: Mothman, cats  
Dislikes: Fake cryptids, horses


	11. Kaname Chiharu

Super Highschool Level: Idol  
Kaname Chiharu  
Age: 17  
Hometown: Kanagawa, japan  
Height: 5'7  
Likes: Free time, birds  
Dislikes: Certain fans, wearing dresses


	12. ???

Coming soon !


	13. Yazawa Naoki

Super Highschool Level: Occultist  
Yazawa Naoki  
Age: 15  
Hometown: Nagoya, japan  
Height: 5'1  
Likes: Ghosts, demons  
Dislikes: Tall people, the dark


End file.
